


The Get Down Group Chat

by GayToFunction69



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Also sexting b y e, Alternate Universe - Modern, Angst, Everyone is fucking gay ok, Fluff, M/M, Shaolin bottoms bye, Smut, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayToFunction69/pseuds/GayToFunction69
Summary: Messages between these gay, hip hop nerds.





	1. Being Gay.

**ShaoFan has created a chat.**

 

 **Aliens:** ~~~~ ~~~~Yo Shao, what up man?

 

 **ShaoFan:** ~~~~ ~~~~Yo, I think I'm fucking gay

 

 **KingBoo:** ~~~~Bitch what

 

 **Aliens:** You think? Or you're just questioning it? 

 

 **ShaoFan:** Well, girls don't make me feel all that special. But whenever that man Pakoussa compliments me n shit, I get this nice feeling and fuck.

 

 **Zekey:** Wait, Pakoussa? As in Carlo Pakoussa? 

 

 **RaWars:** Shit, really? You lucky man, that guys fucking hot. 

 

 **Zekey:** Or he just wants sex.

 

 **KingBoo:** Jealous, thy name is Zeke (: 

 

 **Zekey:** Stfu 

 

 **ShaoFan:**????

 

 **Aliens:** We should continue this convo later boys, it's late and we must rest for our awakening. 

 

**Aliens has left the chat.**

**RaWars:** Bitch stfu, goodnight y'all.

 

**RaWars has left the chat.**

 

 **KingBoo:** Later bitches.

 

**KingBoo has left the chat.**

 

 **ShaoFan:** ~~~~Alone now :(

 

 **Zekey:** Still here.

 

 **ShaoFan:** :)

 

**Zekey has left the chat.**

 

 **ShaoFan:** Oh fuck you. 

 


	2. Jealousy, thy name is Zeke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing a Pakoussa makes Zeke burst.

**ShaoFan has joined the chat.**

 

**ShaoFan** : Hey dudes, what up? 

 

**Zekey:** Hey man, what up? 

 

**ShaoFan:** Just got back from this club Dizzee brought me to, it was v interesting.

 

**Zekey:** Oh cool, what kind of club? 

 

**ShaoFan:**....

 

**Zekey:** Shaolin.

 

**ShaoFan:** It was a gay club, and I met Carlo Pakoussa dude. 

 

**Zekey:** Oh. 

 

**ShaoFan:** Yeah, he was really hot too lmao 

 

**Zekey:** You know he's probably only going to use you for sex, right? 

 

**ShaoFan:** He was saying really nice stuff to me.

 

**Zekey:** Shaolin, he's going to use you. 

 

**ShaoFan:** Where is this coming from, Zeke? 

 

**Zekey:** I'm fucking looking out for you! 

 

**ShaoFan:** So what Zeke? What's your problem? 

 

**Zekey:** Fucking nothing Shao, you know what? Fine, let him use you. I don't care. 

 

**ShaoFan:** Zeke? 

 

**ShaoFan:** Zeke wait.

 

**ShaoFan:** Zeke..

 

**********

 

**Aliens:** Zeke? You okay? 

 

**Zekey:** Yeah I'm fine, why? 

 

**Aliens:** Shaolin said you ain't fine, why? 

 

**Zekey:** Well it's nothing.

 

**Aliens:** Ignoring an issue makes it worse, face your problems man and tell me what's wrong.

 

**Zekey:** Fine, Shaolin has been talking to Carlo. I'm just concerned. 

 

**KingBoo:** Concerned, or jealous?  

 

**Zekey:** What? 

 

**Aliens:** Envy, spite, and jealousy. 

 

**Zekey:** I'm not! 

 

**KingBoo:** Lies motherfucker! 

 

**Aliens:** Jealousy is quite controlling my friend, you may not know it but it can take you over in a moment. In this case, Shaolin's attraction towards Carlo. 

 

**Zekey:** I don't know what the fuck you're taking about, Dizzee.

 

**Aliens:** Apologize to him, tell him what your heart desperately wants. 

 

**Zekey:** What? 

 

**Aliens:** OH MY FUCKING GOD ZEKE, JUST TELL SHAOLIN YOU WANT HIS ASS. 

 

**KingBoo:** :00000

 

**RaWars:** Did I just fucking witness Dizzee snap? 

 

*********

 

**Zekey:** Shaolin? 

 

**ShaoFan:** Ignoring you.

 

**Zekey:** No you're not. 

 

**ShaoFan:** What do you want, Zeke.

 

**Zekey:** Look, I'm sorry okay? I don't know what's gotten into me, I guess I felt envious. 

 

**ShaoFan:** Envy? 

 

**Zekey:** Come over to my house, I'll make it up to you. Promise  

 

**ShaoFan:** Okay.

 

*************

 

**Aliens** :Did they kiss? 

 

**Thor69:** God I hope so. 

 

 

 


	3. Gods Vision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo has a vision.

**KingBoo has joined the chat.**

 

**KingBoo:** Yo, Leon you there?

 

**NapoleonDynamite:** Hey, what's up?

 

**KingBoo:** God just handed me a vision.

 

**NapoleonDynamite:** Oh fuck. 

 

**KingBoo:** So like, I think Dizzee and Thor are together.

 

**NapoleonDynamite:** It's pretty fucking obvious Boo.

 

**KingBoo:** Wait, wot 

 

**NapoleonDynamite:** Yeah, no fucking friend is THAT affection to another friend. 

 

**KingBoo:** Brb

 

**NapoleonDynamite:** Thank fuck.

 

********

 

**KingBoo:** YOU AND THOR ARE TOGETHER. 

 

**Aliens:** Yes boo, I thought you knew? 

 

**KingBoo:** SINCE WHEN??

 

**Aliens:** Since the moment I met him, my soulmate. 

 

**KingBoo:** Ok I'm leaving.

 

**********

 

**KingBoo:** Hey wanna go out, and make it not so obvious.

 

**NapoleonDynamite:** No.

 


	4. Childish Gambino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Dizzee fangirl over Donald Glover.

**Aliens has joined the chat.**

 

**Aliens:** Thor baby 

 

**Aliens:** My love, my one and only.

 

**Thor69:** Yes, handsome?

 

**Aliens:** Childish Gambino is coming to New York this year

 

**Thor69:** YOU WHAT-

 

**Aliens:** READ BOI

 

**Aliens:** HES COMING TO NEW YORK

 

**Thor69:** asdhdhdhdfhgfasdfghjkl

 

**Aliens:** WE SHOULD TELL THE OTHERS, BUT FOR NOW LETS FUCKING SCREAM

 

**Thor69:** IM COMING OVER SO WE CAN FUCKING HAVE CELEBRATION SEX

 

**Aliens:** FUCK YES.

 

*********

 

**Aliens:** Childish Gambino is coming to New York.

 

**ShaoFan:** I just came in my pants so hard.

 

**RaWars:** SAME THO.

 

**Zekey:** I know, I got tickets for us

 

**KingBoo:** ZEKE TY TY 

 

**ShaoFan:** Come over Zeke, we having sex.

 

**Zekey:** K

 

**RaWars:** Ew

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> These are just random, it doesn't really create a story. It's just sometimes smutty, fluffy, and angst idk.
> 
> I hope you enjoy tho! (:


End file.
